Héros
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby a encore une fois joué au héros


Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ferait tout pour elle, il l'avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois. Pourtant encore une fois elle était surprise, qu'il puisse donner à ce point, risquer sa propre vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait, elle n'avait rien de plus que lui. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, se souvient très bien Liz, ils étaient en train de faire une perquisition quand leur suspecte est entré dans l'appartement, Liz la vue sortir une arme elle se rappela s'être dit que ça y'est c'était la fin mais rien, Colby l'avait violemment poussé, il avait pris la balle à sa place, sans se poser de question, sans même y réfléchir. Et maintenant voilà, elle se retrouvait dans cet hôpital, lui allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, le médecin les avait rassuré en leur disant que ces jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais elle le croirait seulement quand Colby ouvrira ses yeux.

Elle l'observait il semblait tellement paisible, ce n'était pas souvent le cas, elle savait que certaine de ses nuits pouvaient être agitées, il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars preuve que ses souvenirs le hantait toujours malgré les années passées.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'heure et fut surprise de voir Don debout au pas de la porte, il avait dit qu'il retournait au bureau pour finir des papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'allais rentrer chez moi mais avant je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien, merci.

-Liz, ne me ment pas, je te connais.

Liz pris une profonde inspiration, c'est vrai elle mentait mais elle ne voulait pas lui en parler.

-C'est bizarre de parler de ça avec toi.

-Eh, Liz on en a parlé, je ne suis plus avec toi depuis un moment, et ça ne me gêne pas que maintenant tu sois avec Colby, c'est vrai qu'au début j'étais un peu jaloux, mais maintenant c'est fini, j'ai bien vu que tu étais heureuse.

Liz hocha la tête il semblait vraiment sincère, elle aussi au début ça lui avait fait un peu bizarre de sortir avec Colby à cause de l'histoire avec Don, mais Colby la rendait heureuse et c'était le plus important.

-Alors, je te repose la question, ça va ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute si Colby a pris cette balle.

-C'est la faute de qui alors, si j'avais été un peu plus attentive se ne serait pas arrivé.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, le seul coupable c'est celui qui tenait l'arme, et tu sais que Colby aurait pris une balle à la place de n'importe qui, même un inconnu dans la rue, il est comme ça.

Liz savait bien que Don avait raison, Colby était comme ça toujours prêt à jouer les héros au péril de sa vie, mais parfois elle aimerait qu'il mette un peu moins sa vie en danger.

-Allez, je te laisse si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

-Merci Don.

Don repartit et Liz se cala de nouveau dans son siège une main posée sur celle de Colby, espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt.

Elle n'osa pas le lâcher du regard de peur qu'il s'envole alors lorsque ses paupières se mirent à bouger, elle n'était pas sur de savoir si elle avait halluciné ou si c'était bien réel.

-Allez Colby réveille toi.

Elle passait doucement une main dans ses cheveux, il gémit et finalement ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse de voir. Elle était soulagée de le voir bien vivant. Il se mit à tousser et elle eut le bon réflexe de lui donner de l'eau. Elle continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux court, et après quelques secondes de silences, Liz prit la parole, malgré la discussion avec Don elle se sentait toujours coupable.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé Colby, c'est ma faute si tu es ici.

Colby secoua négativement la tête, et prit la parole, sa voix était rauque et fatigué mais peu importe ça prouvait qu'il était en vie.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Liz, c'est le type qui m'a tiré dessus qui l'est. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. C'était mon choix de prendre cette balle à ta place, et si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai que tu n'as pas ?

-Plein de choses, mais ça n'a rien avoir. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et ma plus grande peur est de te perdre.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur. Dit Liz au bord des larmes.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans le lit elle hésita mais il insista, avec précaution elle s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse faisant attention à la blessure.

-Je suis costaud, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire que ça, tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment.

-Tant mieux.

Elle ferma les yeux épuisés d'avoir veillé si longtemps, très vite Colby s'endormit aussitôt, lorsque l'infirmière passa pour vérifier sa température, elle n'eut pas le courage de les réveiller, ils semblaient tellement bien.

**FIN**


End file.
